Tear Stained
by VeryBerry96
Summary: Azusa comes across Kanato crying in the bathroom, and his reaction surprises even himself. A fluffy KanAzu one-shot.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: KanAzu oneshot for my best friend Kahlihn! Hope you all enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Diabolik Lovers as if I did then the game would be out in English by now.**

* * *

 **Tear Stained**

Crying was something Azusa didn't really understand. Such a strong display of emotion that made people perceive you as weak… Although Azusa himself perceived almost all showing of emotion as a sign of weakness he personally thought that crying in front of someone else was rather brave. They could ridicule you at any point or laugh at you, but still you continue to cry right before them.

It was with those thoughts floating around in his head that Azusa gazed at Kanato Sakamaki who was curled up in a ball crying on the bathroom floor of the Sakamaki Mansion.

Azusa had never been sure what to think of Kanato. He seemed to view Yui Komori in a similar way to himself: as a toy to be played with. In that sense they were almost like rivals. The main difference was that Azusa wanted Yui to be happy and he was convinced that the best way to do that was for her to be with him and not let anybody else drink her blood. Kanato on the other hand shouted at Yui a lot and that made both Yui and Azusa unhappy. Azusa didn't want Yui to be sad, so to his mind Kanato was a bad person.

But as Azusa watched his rival sobbing on the floor, Kanato not even aware that Azusa was watching him, he felt a strange sensation in his chest. In a lot of ways Kanato reminded Azusa of himself. He didn't know exactly what had happened in his childhood but from what he _did_ know it hadn't been happy, and neither had Azusa's childhood. Both of them were rather soft spoken but they could snap quite easily if something or someone pushed their buttons and they wouldn't hesitate to kill without much of a thought for the consequences.

One more muffled sob settled Azusa's debate in his mind.

"Kanato-san? Why are you crying?" he called out slowly and softly.

Kanato raised his head slowly, his usually striking lilac eyes stained red from the tears.

"…It's Teddy," he mumbled. "Yuma-san tore Teddy's head off and screamed at me. He said I was pathetic for still playing with toys."

Kanato kept his eyes locked with Azusa for a few more moments before he went back into his little ball, starting to cry again.

Azusa clenched his fist. Yuma could be very cruel sometimes and although Azusa himself didn't mind when his brother was cruel to him, it was another matter entirely if he was cruel to someone else. Azusa vaguely wondered in the back of his mind why he cared so much if Kanato was upset but he ignored that thought as he walked over and sat next to Kanato. He didn't say a word, partially because he didn't know what to say and partially because he remember from when he used to cry as a child that sometimes the best thing to do was to just let to happen, to just cry and cry until you felt a little better.

Azusa sat next to the sobbing Kanato in silence for nearly twenty minutes until the cries quietened down to just a quiet whimper. As soon as Azusa was confident Kanato was a bit calmer he turned to look at him.

"You shouldn't cry," he said straight out with no hesitation. "You're much more beautiful when you're not crying."

Kanato raised his head again and stared at Azusa, his confusion evident on his face. Azusa wasn't entirely sure why he'd just said that to Kanato but he wasn't lying; Azusa never lied unless it was for a very good reason and he had no reason to lie to Kanato. Kanato himself however wasn't responding to what Azusa had said, so without thinking much about it Azusa leant over and kissed him.

Azusa could feel Kanato frozen in surprise but as Azusa gently took hold of Kanato's shoulders to pull him closer Kanato started to relax and kiss him back. Azusa experimentally ran his tongue over Kanato's bottom lip and nibbled on it slightly, being careful to keep his fangs out of the way, and Kanato let out a soft moan, his hand coming up to tangle itself in Azusa's black hair.

Both boys continued to exchange soft kisses for a while before they eventually pulled back. When they did Kanato shuffled over slightly from his original position and rested his head on Azusa's shoulder. Azusa didn't move but he smiled slightly, finding himself happy that Kanato had stopped crying. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Azusa broke the peaceful silence.

"Shall we go and find Yui-san?" he offered, looking down at Kanato. "She might be able to fix Teddy for you."

Kanato looked up and nodded once, a tiny smile gracing his face. He sat up properly and both boys stood up, neither of them really realising that they walked out of the bathroom hand-in-hand.

* * *

 **AN: Pretty short but I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


End file.
